Dimmed
by alyssialui
Summary: When Andromeda's feelings for a muggle are known, she falls a bit out of favour with her father and her family, and helps her make the final decision. Added another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: When Andromeda's feelings for a muggle are known, she falls a bit out of favour with her father and her family. I never wanted to depict the final fall, when they fully discover that Andromeda actually wants to leave the family, but I'm sure that Bellatrix, if she saw any hint of Andromeda and Ted, would tell their parents. The parents would be reluctant to disown her (Cygnus strikes me as much calmer than Walberga) and would give her a very stern warning with a promise for the future if she didn't see reason. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #6 - Write about someone falling from favor.**  
**_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Weasley Water Slide - Write about how a family interacts with one another - Blacks (Andromeda/Bella/Cygnus)_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Cronus – Write about a disappointed parent._

* * *

Andromeda sat her dressing mirror, slowly brushing her hair. She had been contemplating this for a long time and every day, she was more convinced that she had to make the decision soon. She had to get out of this place before it robbed more of her self from her.

Even now as she sat before her image, she could feel the weight of what it took to be a Black pressing on her shoulders. There was always this expectation of being perfect, not a hair out of place or a blemish on her skin. She had to carry herself with dignity and poise worthy of a young pureblood woman.

Andromeda scowled and threw her brush her mirror, wishing it would crack and feeling slightly angry when it didn't. But with the anger came the regret and the shame. This shame had been ingrained her at birth. The shame of acting out and being 'improper'. She screamed out and shook those feelings away. Even alone, she couldn't escape her upbringing.

Her door opened and she looked to see her father standing there, Bellatrix standing behind him with a coy smile. Andromeda could feel the temperature in the air drop from her father's icy glare. Nothing good could come out of this conversation. But she held her head high. She would go down with dignity and respect, like the pureblood woman she was raised to be.

"Father," Andromeda said as she rose from her dresser table to face him.

Cygnus walked into the room with Bellatrix and said, "Your sister has given me some disheartening news. First I must ask, are you pregnant?"

That was not the question Andromeda was expecting. Her mouth would have dropped open if she had not been perfectly maintaining her expression. "No, how could you think that?" Andromeda asked, trying to prevent the shock from seeping into her voice. One thing Andromeda believed in strongly was maintaining her virtue.

"How could I not think that with the news that you've fallen in love with a muggle?" Cygnus asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. He too knew to keep discussions contained.

Andromeda looked from her father's restrained expression to Bellatrix's one of delight. She had finally told their parents about her relations. Andromeda looked down at her feet but said nothing. If it were their mother, she may have lied, but she couldn't with their father.

Cygnus came up to her and placed a finger under her chin, "Let me make one thing clear, daughter, since it obviously isn't: we are Blacks, member of the Noble and Most Ancient House. We are purebloods, better and richer than those around us. We do not fraternize with muggles and we do not have feelings for them."

Andromeda said despite herself, "Ted is not a muggle. I know him from school."

Cygnus sneered, "All those inferior to us are not worth your time, Andromeda."

Cygnus stepped away and then turned to Bellatrix. "I trust that you will watch over your sister and keep her in check."

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix's eager nod. Bellatrix would do anything to be on their parents' good side.

Cygnus looked back at her and she could see him regarding her in a different light. She could tell she had dimmed in his eyes, her shine dulled by her inadequacies and faults. She was the Black who had 'feelings' for a mudblood. "You would do well to heed my words, dear, or fall further out of favor."

He swept out of the room leaving the two girls behind. Andromeda looked towards her sister and asked, "How could you do that? How could you go behind my back like that? Do I mean nothing to you?" She and Bellatrix had never seen eye to eye, but she would have hoped Bellatrix would have stayed out of her business just this once. Why couldn't Bellatrix let her make her own mistakes on her own time and not go running to mommy and daddy at the first sign of a scandal?

Bellatrix said, "This is good for you, Andromeda. It was absolutely disgusting finding out you had feelings for a muggle. I had to step in while there was still time."

Andromeda turned away, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling before her sister. She would not beg and she would not scream. She was better than that and better than Bellatrix. Bellatrix sighed and then said softly, "You'll thank me later," before she left the room.

Andromeda sat her dressing mirror with her head in her hands. She had to get out of this place before it robbed more of her self from her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Soon she would far away from here. implied Andromeda/Ted._

_Submission for:_

_** 'Would You Rather…' Challenge!: **Keep seeing them behind your family/friends' backs_

* * *

The night was quiet and still around the lone house nestled atop the hill, all its inhabitants are sleeping soundly in their beds awaiting the new day, except for one.

One young woman stared up at her bedroom ceiling, the outer sheets drawn up to her chin to protect herself from the chill. The day had been the most frightening of her young like life. She could still recall the coldness in her father's voice, one he only reserved on matters of severity and finality.

_"We are Blacks, member of the Noble and Most Ancient House... We do not fraternize with muggles and we do not have feelings for them."_

Her father's word was law in this house and if she wished continue living here she would have heed his word. She would have to end her relationship and cut all ties with those which were inferior to her.

But she knew she could never do that. She could never stop talking to him, and she could never stop loving him.

She reached beneath her bed, the place where kept all her things from him: his black and yellow scarf, all their letters, and withdrew a stuffed unicorn he had purchased for her in Hogsmeade before rolling onto her side.

Soon, she would be finished with school and out of this house, away from her father's rules. Soon, she would be with her love.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The Blacks wonder why Andromeda has not come down for breakfast._

_Submission for:_

_**The HPFC Writer's Tournament:** Round 3 - The news contained in a letter devastates a family. Prompt - fluttering_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Bellatrix scowled as she sat before the platters of foods and inhaled the lovely aroma of her father's coffee before her eyes trailed to the empty seat between her and Narcissa. Andromeda was usually the first sister to arrive at the breakfast table, but this morning, she was noticeably absent. However, no one could begin eating without her, and everyone was growing impatient.

"Bellatrix, won't you be a dear and find out what is taking your sister?" her mother asked, her eyes darting nervously towards the drumming of her father's fingers on the table.

Her chair grated on the hardwood floor as she rose to her feet and exited the dining room.

"Oh, Andromeda, dear," she called as she ascended the stairs. "It would be so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

She pushed open the second door on the right. "Andromeda?" she asked as she stepped into the room. The bed immaculately dressed in navy blue sheets, the vanity was tidy with all the various beauty products perfectly aligned amd the walls were decorated with smiling faces of children past. The room was as she remembered, but there was no Andromeda.

The crisp sound of parchment drew her attention to a folded page slightly fluttering in the breeze coming from the open window. She picked it up, a slight feeling of dread filling her heart as she lifted the page.

_"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."_

It was written recently, her sister's familiar handwriting smudging beneath her fingertips as she read the words once, twice,...

A gasp from the doorway drew Bellatrix's attention. Narcissa stood in hallway, biting her knuckles as her tearful eyes looked from the open window to the letter in her hand.

"She's gone," Bellatrix said, letting the parchment fall to the floor. She stood there for a moment, her chest heaving before she screamed, "She's gone!" rubbing the letter into the ground with her heel.

"No! Stop!" Narcissa screamed, running into the room and grabbing the letter off the ground.

"Why?!" Bellatrix seethed. "She left us! She betrayed us! She chose the Mudblood over her duty, her blood, her family!" Her sister, the one who she held during storms as a child, the one who she looked out for during her time at Hogwarts, the one who she felt she could trust with anything, was gone. "She left us and she's not coming back!"

Narcissa shook her head, her tears flying off her cheek, before she said, "I know, but she's still our sister. She loves us. She wouldn't do this if-"

"She's nothing to us now," Bellatrix hissed, ignoring the stinging behind her eyes. She snatched the letter out of Narcissa's hands and stomped down the stairs, the blonde girl's quick footsteps following in her wake.

She entered the dining room and her parents looked up. "Bellatrix, Narcissa, where is Andromeda?" her mother asked.

Bellatrix thrust the letter under her father's nose as she said roughly, "Andromeda is gone."

Her mother's eyes widened, taking in Narcissa's tears and Bellatrix's serious expression before she looked to her father. "Cygnus, is this true?"

Her father's eyes moved over the words once, twice, before the corners of his mouth fell. He rose silently from his chair and walked in Bellatrix's direction.

Bellatrix tensed under his cold gaze as he approached her. He had told her to look out for her sister. She was supposed to ensure this didn't happen. She was supposed to ensure her sister followed the right path.

But, he said nothing as he walked past her, exiting the dinner room towards the parlour. Above the mantle hung the Black Family tapestry, detailing the many generations of Blacks over the last few centuries. He took a deep breath as he drew his wand and aimed at a face near the bottom of the tapestry. With a quick spell, a new scorch mark joined the others, before he left the room.

Her mother remained in the dining room, breakfast forgotten as her wails filled the air. Bellatrix let out a frustrated noise before she stormed up to her room. Narcissa followed solemnly behind her sister, her hands covering her eyes.

The Blacks now only had two daughters.


End file.
